Our Prince Harry
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Prince Harry of Hogwarts has come of age, and for his birthday he gains a Harem of men. Lucky Harry, but something dark is growing within the castle and Harry's Harem will do anything to protect their prince. If only said prince would stay OUT of danger!
1. How our story starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash, Male Harem, Bottom Harry, Slavary.**

**A/N: Hey I've edited the previous chapters AND given you guys a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Our Prince Harry**

**Prologue **

Once upon a time there was a land called Hogwarts, and although it was divided into four kingdoms, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, it was peaceful, but that peace was to be broken one Fall night by a man named Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindelwald was a dark man and even darker wizard, who saw the land of Hogwarts as his own to mold and rule. Hidden within the shadows he not only built an army but he managed to put each of the great lands against each other and soon a war broke out.

It was a grueling battle, from sun up to sun down the Four Lands battled, blood was shed and brother went against brother.

Finally one soul rose up.

James Potter, son to the deceased King of Gryffindor.

James was a boy of sixteen, he was nine when Grindelwald killed his family, and swore revenge.

So with his family sword, he confronted the man known as the Dark Lord, and they dueled.

Day and night, metal and magic clashed within Grindelwald tower, it is said that their battle was so furious that the tower and land of Hogwarts shook.

Finally, from beneath the rumble emerge James, Grindelwald slain, and the war ended.

The people of the Four Lands were so grateful to James that they named him High King, and he ruled over the Four Lands, with a firm but gentle hand. When he was eighteen he married Lily Evans, four years later they had a son, which they named Harry.

Nearly a year later darkness fell once again on Hogwarts…

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

Lily didn't even look back as her husband's voice stopped, she flung open the door to her year old son's room, quickly she ran over to the cradle, giving a shriek of horror as the door flew off it's hinges, dark smoke rolled in, along with an evil crackle.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily begged throwing herself in between their attacker and her son.

"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

The attacker raised his wand

"Not Harry! Please have mercy, have mercy!"

"Avada Kadavra!"

The attacker's shrill voice laughed and a woman's scream echoed.

The attacker stepped over the dead woman's body as he came closer to the crib, he looked over and smiled, it wasn't quite evil nor was it quite gentle.

"Avada Kadavra!"

The Four Lands mourned the loss of their King and Queen, but they had hope, their young prince Harry, who survived with only a lightning bolt on his forehead.

The attacker was never caught.

And under the care of the Royal Advisor Albus Dumbledore and those in the castle, the baby Harry grew into a beautiful child, and the people of the Four Lands hoped that when he became of age he would be a great ruler, just like his late parents.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Story still starting

**Our Prince Harry**

Hogsmeade was the capital of Gryffindor and home to the castle Hogwarts, in which the young Prince lived, the village was currently busy with excitement, today was the young Prince's Harry's birthday. The streets were filled with vendors, traders, and entertainers, shops had their doors open, all in hopes that the growing crowd would come their way.

"Glaring at them will not get you a Master, Severus"

"That is the purpose Remus"

"You must enjoy upsetting Trader Dursley"

"It's what I live for"

Remus chuckled, before smiling at a couple with a newborn in the woman's arms. The woman smiled back before her husband pulled away to look at another Trader's slaves.

"You wanted to be a babysitter?"

"Better than a field worker in which Trader Dursley is trying to get Auel in"

Severus looked over at the stage where the one called Auel was standing shackled; next to him was a whale of a man, Trader Dursley who was telling the crowd that had gathered how strong the slave was and how he came from good breeding. The slave looked away from the scene and sneered away some children that had shuffled over to his and Remus's cage.

They ran off.

Expect for one.

"Hello" the child said, the child wore a hat that hid it's hair but the two could see strands of black hair, the child's eyes were big and a deep dark emerald green, it's face had such feminine features that they weren't sure if the child was male or female, and the baggy clothes did not help.

"Hello" Remus greeted.

"Be gone" Severus growled.

The child giggled, "I like you, you're grumpy" it said, getting a laugh from Remus and a huff from Severus.

"You there, shrimp!"

Both slaves and child looked to their right, to see a large boy waddling his way over.

"I'd run little one, that's Trader Dursley's son, and he isn't a very nice boy"

"M'not little!" the child pouted.

"Get out of here before the brat gets a hold of you"

The child looked over at the son who was getting closer, before sighing.

"Fine" he huffed before turning to them, "see you guys tonight!" he smiled before disappearing into the crowds.

"Strange child" Remus mused.

"Someone took a fist to his head one to many times" Severus said.

* * *

"Honestly my Prince, you shouldn't run off like that!"

"Leave the boy alone Minerva, let him have his fun"

"Would it be fun if he got robbed or worst!"

"He's been trained by the best, I doubt any robber would even have a chance"

"That's beside the point Alastor!"

"Then what is the point?"

Both the Prince and High Advisor ignored the two bickering, use to it by now.

"Did you enjoy your outing Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I just wish I could have stayed out all night Grandpa Albus"

"Then who would be the guest of honor at the party?" Albus asked.

"Hermione?"

Albus chuckled, "I do not think Madame Hermione has the patience for your guests"

Harry smiled at the thought of his friend who was known for her dislike of the Aristocrats' children, saying they were spoiled and ill-tempered slobs. Harry didn't like most of them either, but he was the Prince and as such had to at least tolerant them for diplomatic purposes.

"Though I'm sure she will be most pleased with your interesting find today" Albus continued on.

Harry nodded, Hermione while not fond of slavery or the tradition in which the royal Family must create a Harem when they come of age, she tolerated it mostly because Slaves had some rights, granted they were small, and not many of the owners and Traders followed the rules, something Harry promised to change when he took the crown.

At the moment the Royal Court were dealing with everything.

"Ah, we're here, and not a moment too soon" Minerva announced, drawing the young Prince away from his thoughts.

"Come along Harry, you need to ready"

Harry followed the three out the carriage, nodding to the guards who bowed as he passed, as soon as he entered the castle he was surrounded by his maids who rushed him to the bathing chambers.

He really hated this part of getting ready.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Meet the Harem part 1

**Our Prince Harry**

Trader Dursley was happy, which many of the Slaves knew spelled trouble for them.

"Dudley!" Vernon called as he entered the tent where all the slaves were held when night had fallen and shops have closed, he barely glanced at their cages as he impatiently waited for his son.

"Yes father?" Dudley asked as he came from the back, in his hand was a whip and many of the slaves shuddered at the sight of the blood.

"Where is the animal and his bitch?" Vernon asked lips in a huge smile, eyes shining with a greedy glint in them.

"I'm punishing the bitch at the moment and was going to move onto the animal" Dudley answered, head tilted curiously at his father's obvious glee and excitement.

"No more of that, have the boys clean, dress and ready them both for transport quickly!"

"You've made a sell?" Dudley asked as he tossed aside the whip, following his father into his room and watched him go through his trunk for his best robes.

"Not just any sell my son, but the sell of the century!" Vernon said before taking out a rolled up parchment from his robes and giving it to his son.

Dudley took hold of it and his eyes widen when he saw the seal.

"Is this the—?"

"Yes! Head Councilman Albus came to me **_himself_**!" Vernon said, "we are to bring them tonight before the party begins, now quickly do as I ordered"

Dudley rushed out the room.

**-HpHpHpHp-**

"Are these them?"

"Yes Milady"

Lucius stiffened slightly when the woman stepped towards his son.

"He comes from good breeding" said the Trader, "his Stud is in high demand"

The woman petted the boy's head, glanced at Lucius before moving over to the other two men in the line.

"They come from the same Stud and Bearer, the eldest is a bit….wild…"

"Which fulfilled my request thank you"

The Trader nodded and watched as her best were examined, when she, Augusta Longbottom, had gotten a letter weeks earlier with the royal seal on it, asking for her best Slaves, she and all her maids had scrambled to find her best, after all her family has been serving the Royal family and Royal Council for years with the best Slaves, it would be bad to slack off now.

"He's hair is long" the woman said as she ran her hands though the eldest sibling's hair.

"We can cut it if you like" the Trader said.

"That's quiet alright" the woman said, taking her hand away, she then stepped back in front of the line.

"They're prefect, have them dressed and readied within five minutes"

"Yes, Councilwoman Umbridge" the Augusta said bowing, and all watched her leave.

Once the door closed the Trader sighed and looked over at the Slaves, who looked at her for instructions.

"To the rooms with you, we mustn't keep the Councilwoman waiting"

"Yes Trader Longbottom" the chorused and did as they were told.

"That woman makes my skin crawl" Sirius said once they entered the room where their clothing was, "smelt like a toad too".

"You shouldn't speak ill of your new Mistress" Regulus said, smirking at the sight of his brother turning green.

"Don't remind me" Sirius whined.

"Enough all of you, hurry along and get dressed" Lucius ordered, already having stripped and putting on his clothes.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Five minutes are up, let's go" said Neville, the grandson of the Trader, he was dressed in his finest robes, so they assumed he was going with his Grandmother, or perhaps in her stead.

When they got outside, they were a bit surprised to see two carriages waiting.

We're they walking to their new place?

"My Grandmother wants to apologize for not being able to attend the party this evening, but her health makes her no good for traveling" Neville said to Umbridge.

"That's alright, shall we?"

Neville nodded, he ordered the Slaves into the second carriage, before climbing into the first.

"_This may not be so bad after all"_ Sirius thought as the carriages started to move.

**-HpHpHpHp-**

Councilwoman Minerva McGonagall walked down the aisles, keeping half an ear on the Trader who babbled on about how his Slaves were of top quality, well-trained and such. Eyes scanned the cages, disgust and pity ran through her when some of the Slaves cringed from her and the Trader, she made a mental note to have this Trader investigated and possibly arrested or the Salves taken to better places at the very least.

"What's in there?" Minerva asked when her eyes landed on the metal door in the back.

"Ah, that's holding the Salve that's to be executed" the Trader said dismissively.

Minerva frowned alarmed.

"And what is the crime?"

The Trader looked surprised that she had an interest, but answered her none the less.

"Bite off his last owner's hand, damn thing nearly ruined me" the Trader said, "what was I thinking keeping a Werewolf"

"May I see him?" Minerva then asked.

"You want to _what_?"

"I wish to see the Were" Minerva repeated, her tone telling the Trader she was becoming impatient.

"But—I—"

"_**Now**_"

The Trader hesitated for just a moment before nodding; he took out his keys and led the older Witch to the metal door.

"He's chained" the Trader informed, as the door unlocked.

Minerva said nothing but waited for the door to open; once it did she took a step in.

The room was dark. The only source of light was from the open door, it smelled of waste and urine, and she could hear the scurrying of rats and insects.

In the middle of the room was the Were, neck, wrist and ankles shackled with sliver chains that were weltered to the floor. With caution, she stepped forward, stopping when a low growl rumbled from the figure whose face hide behind long hair. The Witch narrowed her eyes, taking in the tense body before taking another step forward until she was standing in front of the now snarling figure.

"Was he in a Pack?" she asked taking in the yellow fangs that were baring at her from beneath the curtain of long dirty wild thick white hair, as well as the amber eyes that looked at her with defiance and something else she could not indentify from behind said curtain of hair.

"Yes" the Trader answered.

"Do you know what position?"

"The man I got him from said Alpha"

Minerva nodded, her mind formulating an idea that even to her sound crazy, but those eyes just called to her.

"I'll take him" she then said.

"What!?"

The Trader looked at her with his mouth wide open, even the Were had stopped his growling and snarling, and was now giving a slight curious tilt of the head.

"I'll take him, as is, don't bother with cleaning or dressing I'm behind schedule" Minerva ordered as she checked her pocket watch, it was past an hour, by now someone at the castle will have notice her absence.

"But, but, but, but—"

**-HpHpHpHp-**

"Ah, I see you've made" Albus greeted as he stepped into the room.

Vernon steeped away from the two slaves that he ordered to line up and bowed to the elder wizard.

"And I see you've brought what I have order" Albus said as he looked them over.

"Yes, Councilman Albus I hope they are to your satisfaction"

Albus said nothing as he inspected the two, like all Slaves they were nothing but barely clad shorts. With soft hum Albus looked them up and down before circling them, frowning at what he saw before coming back to the front.

"Very good, Trader Dursley"

Vernon smiled, mind conjuring up the amount of gold he was to be getting.

"I thank you for your donation"

Vernon's smile dropped.

"D-D-Donation?"

"Yes" Albus smiled.

"But—"

"I'm sure the Prince will be very happy"

Vernon closed his mouth with a snap, and slowly nodded.

"I'll have the guards show you out" Albus then said smile still on his face.

The Trader jumped when the doors opened and two guards came in, the Elder wizard watched as they left, then turned to the two Slaves once the door closed.

"Lemondrop?"

When the morning would come, Vernon would awake find that he, his son and employees were stripped of their clothes, his tent destroyed; all his Slaves, possession and money were gone, but that's for another time.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Meet the Harem part 2

**Our Prince Harry **

Hagrid looked at the six young men standing before him, he gave them a quick once over with his eyes before looking over at the red-headed husband and wife who watched.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The wife nodded, though her eyes were wet, her husband gripped her hand tightly.

Hagrid gave them a reassuring smile, though his bread probably made it more frightening then it should, and turned back to young men.

"What are their names?" he asked, as he gave a more proper examination.

"William is the eldest" the husband, Arthur said, his wife, Molly couldn't seem to find her voice. "Charles the second, then its Viktor, Cedric, and the Twins Fred and George"

Hagrid nodded and after he finished his examine he escorted them outside where the carriages were waiting, he allowed goodbyes to be given watching Molly cling tightly to each one until Arthur had to pry her away, he then ordered them into the carriage.

"Don't worry they will be taken real good care of at the castle" he reassured the two.

Molly just burst out into tears and ran into the house, Arthur gave a bow and an apology for his wife, to which Hagrid waved off, inwardly sighing.

It broke his heart when he saw families give their children away to Traders because they didn't have enough to support themselves, mostly due to poor worker's pay, and to many children to fed. And the Weasley family was known for having too many children.

Both Molly and Arthur were kind hearted people with having seven children of their own, took in homeless ones as well, unfortunately Arthur had gotten demoted (again) and they couldn't afford to keep the house and fed the children.

Which was were Hagrid stepped in.

When the Council had decided to gift the Prince with a Harem, Hagrid wasn't happy about it, but knew that the Slaves to be picked were be treated better by the Prince then any Trader in the world, the young man had such a kind hear and gentle soul Hagrid knew the four Kingdoms were in good hand s when Harry took the crown, so he searched and found the Weasley family.

Six boys and one girl of their own, and two foster sons, Hagrid was quite honestly surprised that they were able to last for so long, but as the saying goes you can't escape fate, and while the Parents were reluctant they knew better.

It didn't make it easy though.

**-HpHpHpHp-**

Petunia Evans took in the slaves that had been brought in to be properly cleaned and dressed for the party, her nose wrinkling when she looked at the Alpha Werewolf's dirty appearance (and possibly the smell radiating off of him).

"Madame Evans, shall we begin?" asked her maid and second –in-command, Jasmine.

"Not yet we are waiting for three more—ah speak of the devil"

Councilman Fudge smiled as he entered the chambers, three slaves behind him.

"I leave them in your good hands Madame Evans"

"Thank you Councilman Fudge" Petunia said with a slight bow, and watched the man leave before turning back to the Jasmine.

"You may begin now, give the Alpha a double dose of cleaning oils and soaps" Petunia paused, glancing at the Were who she was sure was glaring at her from beneath his hair, "better make that triple"

Jasmine nodded, before she and the other maids ushered the sixteen Slaves into the bathing chambers. The bathing chambers' walls, floor were all made of white marble, the chamber was lit softly with floating candles. The rectangular tube filled with steaming water was the size of a large lake, and was lined with hundred different taps, each had a colored jewel set into the handle.

One of the maids turned three of the taps, and three different colored liquids poured out creating bubbles.

"In you all get" Jasmine ordered, once the Slaves were all stripped of whatever clothing they had on.

It's been years since he had been in this castle, of course at that time he and his followers were standing before the council waiting to be judged, but those were just details.

A low growl to his right made him turn his head (much to the annoyance of the maid washing his hair) to the sight of the Werewolf, who looked familiar to him, being scrubbed clean by five different maids, who seemed unbothered by the Were's growls, of course it may have something to do with the tattoo on the Alpha's arm.

"Alright done" said the maid that was cleaning him.

He was dried and led to another room where three other slaves were being clothed, familiar slaves.

"_Severus, Lucius, and Regulus" _his mind rattled off, as he passed them, inwardly chuckling and a bit surprised when the maid dressing Lucius gushed over his hair.

The maid in charge of him led him to three large mirrors where she then proceed to dress him, three different outfits later he found himself being pushed into a chair and staring at his reflection of the vanity mirror. His hair was brushed then pulled back and held with a leather stripe, he along with the others slaves were then decorated with gold jewelry

Petunia came in just as the last of the slaves were placed in line.

"Very nice girls" she said, walking down the line and looking them over.

They all wore different colored silk pants and opened vests that had the Hogwarts seal on the left side, around their waist were sashes that matched their vests. Around their ankles and wrists were golden anklets and bracelets. Around their necks and on their ears were golden necklace and golden earrings.

"The party is just about to begin, follow me"

**-HpHpHpHp-**

Harry sighed as he made his way to the throne room where the party was to be held, beside him on each side where the guards, the guards were centaurs who had pledge their loyalty to the throne some years ago when Harry had been six years of age. They guarded the Hogwarts and its occupants, more importantly the Prince.

"What troubles you my Prince?" Bane asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry" the Prince said.

"My apologizes" Bane said.

"And it's nothing, just dreading the party is all" Harry continued on.

"Ah" Bane said in understanding, he and the other centaurs were also dreading the party especially those who were stationed to guard the party, and having to endure curious stares and hateful looks.

"You know, you all don't have to attend, Moody is more than happy to have his guards stationed at the party"

"As much as we would like that" said Magorian, "we do not trust them to keep you safe"

Harry smiled despite the insult to Moody, he didn't know why the centaurs had such a loyalty to him, or why they had pledge their loyalty when they had such a strong dislike towards humans, but didn't questioned it. Oh he asked numerous of times, but getting an answer out of a Centaur was like trying to steal from Gringotts Bank, impossible.

"Either way, just say the word, and Moody and his guards will take over"

"Noted my Prince" Magorian said, both centaurs chuckling when the Prince gave them an annoyed glare.

They came to the large golden double door where behind them was the Throne room or the Great Hall as it was called, where all the guests were waiting for him.

"Here we go" Harry said to himself, the two guards opened the door.

As soon the doors opened all heads turned his way as he came to the edge of the steps.

"I present the crowned Prince Harry Potter" said the announcer.

All heads bowed, and he made his way down the stairs onto the long red carpet that trailed all the way to the Throne Magorian and Firenze by his side, once he made his way and sat on the throne, the heads lifted.

"Now then" Albus said, from where he stood next to the throne, the rest of the council standing next to him, "let the party begin!"

**-HpHpHpHp-**

Hermione Granger was a daughter of a Lord and Lady in Ravenclaw, she had met the young Prince Harry when she had been ten and their family was visiting the castle Hogwarts (named after the land) she had wondered off and had met the young Prince who was at that time was nine going on ten.

She was listening to one of the portraits telling a story when the boy had bumped into her, knocking them both to the ground.

And they were best friends ever since.

"Can you at least pretend to look happy?" Hermione said as she came up to the bored looking Prince.

"I tired, it didn't work" Harry said taking his eyes off the dancing crowed, grinning when Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Well could you pretend to want to dance with me?"

"That I don't have to pretend to do" Harry stood up and held out his hand "Milady?"

"My Prince" Hermione said taking the hand, and was lead to the dance floor.

"You do realize that every potential spouse is glaring at you" Harry whispered to her as they danced his face in a grin, eyes catching some of those glares.

"I do not know why" Hermione whispered back with a grin before she was twirled.

"Me either, I mean you only live in the castle, and spend every day with me"

"Not every day, I do have lesson to attend"

"Oh yes"

The two stared at each other than giggled, it had been rumored that Harry and Hermione was a couple, well that was the least crazy one, another one was that Hermione had given Harry love potion. All which were false, and completely hilarious to the two, especially considering that Hermione was courting Luna Lovegood.

Well trying to, Luna was a bit….odd.

The song stopped and as soon as the two parted Harry was instantly pounced on by a boy his age, from his robes and rings Harry figured he was the son of a Lord and Lady.

"May I have this dance My Prince?" he asked as the music started playing again.

Harry smiled politely and nodded, taking hold of the hand held out towards him. After that it was dance after dance with different boys and girls, Harry was almost dizzy. Finally he was pulled away by Hermione to his throne.

"Hem hem," Dolores said, Harry and Hermione both winced, they never did like it when she did that, "My Prince" she then began as she stood before him, "The Council and I have a gift for you" she took out her wand and waved over at the red curtain to the side. The curtains parted and the coward began murmuring.

"Oh my" Hermione gasp, even Harry stared in surprised.

He had no idea the Council had created a Harem for him, he always thought he would do that, not that he had anything to complain about, they were all just…amazing and even though he felt that desire there was something else.

Something about their eyes stirred feelings in him that he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Do they please you my Prince?" Dolores asked.

Harry nodded.

**-HpHpHpHp-**

After being looked at for five minutes by the guests, Petunia gathered up the Slaves and out the Throne room, Albus had requested that they only stay at the party for just five minutes as he didn't want them to get stress from all the stares and wanted none of the guest to get bold and try and do anything foolish such as try and touch the Slaves or worst.

The Slaves followed her out the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase, led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, until they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating and as Petunia took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at her.

"Peeves" Petunia sighed with annoyance, "such an troublesome poltergeist" she then raised her voice, "Peeves—show yourself."

A loud rude sound like the air let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooh" he said with an cackle, "Ickle Slaves! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Away with you, or the Baron'll hear about this. I mean it!" Petunia ordered.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, drooping the walking sticks on Sirius's head.

"Why the Prince keeps him around is beyond me" Petunia grumbled as they set off again, "Here we are"

At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis" said Petunia, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They came through it and found themselves in a common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

"This is where you will staying from now on, your rooms are to the left and the right, no one but you can enter them, not even the Prince without your permission, you also have free range of the castle, if you need to go into the village you will be accompanied by an escort, now where is ah!"

A young looking centaur emerged from the shadows; he had white-blind hair and a palomino body.

"This is Firenze, he is your guard and whatever else you may need, I suppose you could say he is your Den Mother"

Firenze gave the Slaves a slight bow, then gave Petunia an glare at being called a 'mother'

"Now any questions?"

The Slaves all looked startled at the fact that the woman asked at all.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself, I'm Petunia Evan, I'm head maid, and I suppose your Den Mother as well"

There was an awkward silence after that.

"They don't say much do they?" Petunia whispered to Fenrir.

"Madame Evans"

All heads turned to Jasmine who entered.

"We're ready"

"Very good, bring everything in"

The Slaves watched as Jasmine came in with a long floating table behind her, she placed it in the middle of the room, behind her came another maid who had several chairs floating behind her. She placed them around the table, another maid came her arms full of golden plates, another maid came in with a basket full of white napkins, golden knifes, spoons and forks.

The table was set up, and the maids left.

"Sit down" Petunia said motioning to the now set table.

Once they sat Petunia clapped her hand, and food filled the table.

"Tuck in" Petunia said.

None of them moved, Petunia sighed and wondered if she was going to have to force them to eat, she had thought these bunch of slaves were different than the ones she dealt with, perhaps the spark she saw in their eyes were just her imagination.

"You have nothing to fear here, I assure you" Firenze spoke up, tail twitching patiently.

The Slaves glanced at each other, then at the older Werewolf who snorted, grabbed the plate with the turkey on it and started eating it, some pieces flying everywhere.

Petunia wrinkled her nose at the Weres disgusting table manners, and wondered if it would be worth it to try and teach him better table manners.

The Slaves watched the Were before each started to pile there plates with a bit of everything.

Petunia and Firenze glanced at each other and gave each other a smile.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Meet the Prince Part 1

**Our Prince Harry **

After dinner, Petunia escorted the Harem upstairs to their rooms, she broke them off into four groups of three, and one group of four.

"These are your rooms, if they are not to your satisfaction then tell me or Firenze, and once again no one, not even the Prince is allowed in here without your permission."

Severus looked around the room, he was sharing with two others, three four-posters hung with deep blue, velvet curtains, there was an open window, and a door that Petunia said was the shower.

"Pleasant dreams" Petunia said before closing the door, the three listen as she gave the same instructions to the others before her footsteps faded away.

"Severus"

Severus looked over to the one that spoke, it took him a moment for him to recognize his Lord.

"Milord" he said with slight uncertainty.

Voldemort gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "None of that here, call me Tom"

Severus nodded, a bit surprised that the man would want to be called by his hated name, but then again it made sense, it was the only way for the once Dark Lord to survive. Severus then turned to the blonde who was looking around the room with indifference.

"Lucius"

"Severus" Lucius greeted, "never thought we'd be back here…well alive anyway"

Severus gave a slight smirk before going over to one of the beds; on it were black silk pajamas with the Hogwarts's crest on it. A hoot from the window drew all three of their attention, there on the windowsill was a snowy white owl.

"And who are you pretty one?" Lucius said going over.

The owl gave an happy chirp when the blonde stroked her feathers, Severus watched before undressing and readying for bed.

**-HpHpHpHp-**

"Good morning Harry"

Harry gave a small groan when his curtains were drawn back and the light was let in, his personal maid and Hermione's object of affection Luna ignored the Prince as he grabbed his covers and pulled them over his head.

"Your lessons for today are Potions with Professor White, and training with Moody" Luna said as she got today's outfit.

"Potions is evil" came the muffled response.

"Afterwards you have a meeting with the Lord of Slytherin"

A loud groan.

"And tea with Lady Pansy"

"Kill me now Hedwig"

Form her perch the snowy white owl hooted.

Luna finished laying out the clothes and looked back to see the Prince still in bed, with a tilt of her head she took out her wand and waved it at the lump underneath the covers, the Prince yelped when the covers unrivalled and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You know" Harry grumbled, rubbing his sore head, "other Princes would have you beheaded for such an action"

"I will remember that next time" Luna said, "now please eat"

Harry looked over at the table of food that was waiting on the balcony.

"Once finished please dress" Luna continued on, then with a slight bow and a promise to return shortly the maid left.

Harry sat there on the floor for a moment, dreading the meetings with the Lord and Lady more than his lessons that he was planning on skipping, suddenly the Prince grinned when a thought came to him.

**-HpHpHpHp-**

They were eating breakfast, under Firenze's watch, when the portrait swung open and a blur came rushing in and disappearing underneath the long table. Curiously several of the Harem looked under the table and met mischievous green eyes.

"Sssh" said the owner, "I'm not here"

Firenze sighed, his tail twitching with some amusement as two guards came in, both panting.

"Excuse us, Master Firenze, but did he happen to come in here?" one of the guards panted.

Firenze gazed at the two guards, who shifted uncomfortably, before he shook his head, the two guards sigh, they bowed at the centaur then at the Harem before leaving.

"You can come out now, they are gone" Firenze said moments later.

The Harem watch as a boy crawled from underneath the table.

"Thanks Firenze" the boy said, as he dusted of his clothes.

"You are skipping you're lessons again" Firenze stated, Harry rolled his eyes before turning to the now curious Harem.

"Hi!" Harry said with a big grin, "I'm Harry, nice to meet ya!"

Silence.

"They don't say much to they?" Harry whispered to the centaur who came to stand next to him, he then turn his attention to the Harem, eyes landing on Remus and Severus.

"Remember me?" he asked them.

Remus stared at the boy who had come barging in, obviously someone of wealth judging from his clothes, the Were's nose twitched taking in the boy's scent, his eyes widen a bit when he recognized it.

"You're the boy who called Severus grumpy!" he blurted out, closing his mouth and glancing at Firenze wearily, the centaur seem more interested in watching the clouds from the window then the fact that Remus broke the number one rule.

No speaking...ever.

"Yep, that's me!" Harry said, "I never did catch your name"

Remus blinked startled, defiantly unbalanced by this friendly boy, he glanced at Severus for some help, but the man's face was blank

"It's Remus, Young Master" he finally said, giving the boy a title for safe measures.

"Remus" Harry said testing the name, "I like it! But please don't call me Master, or Lord or whatever, I'm none of those."

When Remus gave a slow bewildered nod, Harry turned to Severus "What about you?"

Severus blinked in surprised, when the Harry turned his attention towards him, but remained quiet. Harry frowned for a second, his head titled.

"He's name's Severus" Remus answered a bit hurriedly, silently cursing his friend; he of all people should know not to be disrespectful.

Harry gave Remus a searching look before he smiled; he then turned to Draco and Lucius, where he introduced himself to them.

"Lucius"

"Draco"

Harry smiled, and continued on, he came to the Twins.

"So which is which" he asked.

"I'm Fred"

"And I'm George"

Harry nodded, and continued on, learning their names, Cedric, Victor, Charlie, William –"Can I call you Bill?"- Regulus, Sirius, Tom, Rodolphus, and Rabastan.

"And you are?" Harry said.

Fenrir stared down at him, a deep growl coming from his chest, the rest of the Harem watched nervously, waiting for the boy to order punishment to the Were.

"Grumpy, right" Harry said, "though that may be some confusion, seeing as Severus is grumpy too"

Firenze chuckled from his spot by the window, before speaking, "He's name is Fenrir, an Alpha Werewolf, Remus is a Were as well"

"Really? Who—?"

"Lady Minerva and Lord Albus"

"Of course" Harry chuckled, "well now that we've all been introduced, what's on the agenda today?"

"Check-up with Madame Pomfrey"

Harry nodded, while he was sure the Council checked for diseases, and gave a brief physical examination, a more in depth examination was desired.

"I'll take them"

"Harry—"

"It's fine, I don't mind"

Firenze stared at him, before nodding, "As you wish" he then said.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Meet the Prince Part 2

**Our Prince Harry**

The Harem did not know what to make of this young noble, he was unlike any person they've dealt with, this noble didn't speak with the air superiority towards them, or if they were dumb animals. No, he spoke as though they were people, friends, many times he asked for their opinions, or questions, startling them every time, wasn't even upset when they didn't answer, just smiled and continued on as though they did.

For a moment many of the Harem, mostly the youngers hoped the Prince was like that.

During the party, none of the Harem had seen the Prince having kept their heads bowed as trained, though many believe Fenrir did with some reluctant, they did not know what he looked like.

"Ah, here we are, the Hospital Wing" the noble ("Harry, call me Harry) when they passed through huge double doors, "and here comes my favorite Medi-witch, whatever you do don't sneeze or you'll never leave" Harry then whispered to them.

"Is that so?" said the Medi-Witch coming up behind Harry, causing him to squeak and hide behind Tom.

The Medi-Witch giggled before bowing to the Harem.

"Hello I'm Madame Pomfrey the Head Medi-Witch of the castle" she said, "now if you please, step behind one of the curtains and strip so we may begin"

Each Harem took a curtain, where waiting for them was Medi-Witch, who were very professional in their examination, the Harem expected the young noble to watch, but he seem to content to talk to the sickly or injured guards that were there.

"Whoever did this; either wasn't professional or didn't care" tutted Tom's Medi-witch as she examined the scared tattoo on his inner arm.

The tattoo was a glittering green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, all slaves had them, even the creatures though their worked differently for them. With wizards and witches the tattoo locked their magic, preventing them from using it. With magical creatures, it varied depending on the type.

With a disapproval click of her tongue the witch grabbed a jar filled with cream, she rubbed it on the scarred tattoo.

"Rub it on twice a day, once in the morning and once before you go to bed" she instructed, before continuing on with the examination.

Once done, she told Tom to dress, after he dressed she removed the curtain, and left him sitting on the bed

"All done?" the young noble asked, coming over to him.

Tom nodded, startled when the Noble sat down next to him, for a moment he expected the young man to start talking but he didn't he merely sat there. An hour later the medi-witches finished with the others.

"Everything is fine, healthy as can be" Pomfrey said, "some scarring, but the cream should help with those, I will send the cream up to their rooms, with instructions for Firenze"

Harry nodded.

"Now then, as for you—"

"Oh look at the time! Still have things to do"

Harry quickly ushered the Harem out the room.

"You can't run forever young man!" Pomfrey called after him.

"That was close" Harry said once they were out the room, he looked at the Harem who stared back, he could see the curiosity in some of their eyes.

"I'm schedule for my yearly shots tomorrow; I think she was trying to sneak it in today" he explained, "now, to the lake!"

Harry led them through several halls, those that pass by gave slight bows, the only ones who didn't bow were the centaur guards.

"Heading to the Lake?" the centaur named Aegis, his body was a dark brown body, and brown hair.

"Yep, please let us through"

Aegis nodded, before pushing the door that lead to the lake open.

The moment they got the lake's shoreline, Harry picked up a stone and throw it at the lake, the Harem jumped when tentacle shot out and grabbed the stone.

"That's the Giant Squid" Harry explained, catching the stone that was thrown back.

Harry threw back the stone before taking off his shoes, he moved until his feet were into the water before sitting down, it took some prompting before he was able to get the Harem to do the same.

This noble was so strange, it unnerved him, and Severus was sure the others felt the same way, he didn't know what to do or how to act, with the other Masters and Mistresses it was easy.

Obedience.

With this noble, it was the opposite, it was though he wanted them to act disobedient, to act out of place, Severus had served Masters who acted similarly and the moment he bends to they're will, he was severely punished and sent back to Trader Dursley.

It could be that this noble was just the same, if that was the case then Severus was not going to bend.

"There you are"

A noble girl with long bushy hair, and intelligent eyes came towards them.

"Hey Hermione!" the noble greeted with a big smile.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?!" the one called Hermione scold, surprising the Harem when she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry all but whined.

"For skipping your Potion lessons!"

"But Mione, you know Potions and me don't mix"

"That's why you practice!" Hermione scold.

"I have and every time the carpenters have to come in to fix the hole in the walls"

"It doesn't matter, as the Prince, it's your duty to attend these lessons, so to serve your People better"

"How is blowing up a room going to help my People?"

The Harem who were watching the conversation, all froze when Hermione's words sunk in.

Prince, the Noble was the **PRINCE! **All this time they had been in the presence of their Master!

"Uh, Harry"

Harry followed Hermione's pointed gaze, and found the Harem now staring at him with wide and slightly fearful eyes.

"Great" Harry groaned.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	7. The cat's out of the bag

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with this fic, sorry it took so long for this. Also I've made a decision on this fic. It WILL be on my live journal (at least the naughty parts), which will be opened to the public. I'll still post here but it will be edit, if you want to read the full version you'll have to go to my journal. **

**At the moment I have only seven chapters up on my journal, when I post here Ill post there,so you guys will stay updated. **

**I hope you will continue to read this fic. **

**My livejournal is moonlite29. live journal . com**

**I also have an A03 and a tumblr which is the same name as my fanfic account.**

**Now enough rambling enjoy!**

* * *

**Our Prince Harry**

Harry was not a violent person by nature, he'd find a way to dissolve any conflict before it got physical first before he threw a fist, Albus called him a gentle soul, yet despite this it didn't stop the Prince from wanting to smack Hermione upside the head as both stared at the wide-eyed Harem.

"Uh…" Harry started only to trail off, not knowing what to say.

"You...didn't tell them?" Hermione finally said turning to the Prince, her expression was one part disbelief and one part exasperation.

"It didn't really come up" Harry weakly protested.

Luckily for Harry and the still frozen Harem, Firenze appeared like a gift from the gods.

"Harry" the Centaur said, "Petunia is looking for the Harem, she has an appointment to get them fitted for their wardrobe"

"Right, of course, I'll uh let you handle that" Harry said.

Firenze gave a small bow of the head before turning to the Harem, "It's best if we leave now, Madame Petunia does not like being late, nor does Madame Malkin like to be kept waiting"

The sound of their Den Mother's voice startled the Harem out of their frozen state, and with glances at the Prince they followed the Centaur back into the castle. The moment they were out of sight Hermione turned to Harry.

"You didn't tell them?!"

"You said that already"

"Harry!"

"I was going to, honest! Just not on the very first day! Mione, they expect me to want to have sex with them, to be used then tossed them away like trash, and as attractive as they are I'm not going to do that! They're people, just like you and me, they have a will of their own, it's just that will has been beaten down into submission"

"Harry" Hermione sighed, eyes sad, "you don't know that, you and I both know that most slaves are broken by the time they are sold"

"True, but not this bunch, I saw it Mione, the spark is there, and I'm going to make it grow bigger and brighter, and I can't do that if they I'm the Prince, at least not so soon".

Hermione said nothing, she of all people know that Harry's opinion on slavery was one of hate, though he couldn't say it out loud, he was the Prince after all, if word got out that the Prince had plans to demolish slavery; the biggest income in the land the minute he took the crown. Well it was safe to say there would be many unhappy people, unhappy people who were more than willingly risk execution to end the Prince's life.

She was one of the few people who understood the true reason why Harry was so excited about getting a Harem; with a Harem the Prince had hopes of understanding the Slave in order to help others like them to regain their free-will when they had their freedom. Not an easy task both knew for many have been born into slavery and knew nothing else.

"There is an expectation of me Hermione, even among slaves, how am I supposed to change the mind of others if I'm only seen as Royalty? That's why I didn't tell them"

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Sorry" she then said, "for ratting you out"

"It's okay"

"Though you never know, them knowing may be better"

**-HpHpHpHp- **

As they walked down the grand halls of the castle to the seamstress, Regulus thought of what he just learned, the young noble who had been so friendly towards them was the Prince, their master. The one who they were supposed to services in any way he saw fit.

It was…a shock to say the least, to be honest he expected to the Prince to be harsh towards them, thinking little of them, just as the rumors that were murmured amongst the Slaves late into the night, suggested.

No, instead the Prince acted like he was their friend, as though they, dare he say it, were equals.

Why? Why would Royalty act in such a way towards them, towards people who were nothing more the mud underneath a boot at best of times.

"Lost in thought?"

Regulus and a few others jumped at the sound of the centaur speaking.

"It's about the Prince, isn't it?" Firenze continued on, "you have nothing to fear from him, the Prince is a kind and gentle soul, though sometimes a bit stubborn"

Some of them found that hard to believe.

"Here we are"

"Finally, we were getting a little impatient" Petunia said when they entered the room.

"My apologies for being late" the Centaur said before moving out the way for Madame Malkin and her apprentices.

The women ushered all of the Harem up on stools and began measuring away, Firenze watched for a moment before making his way over to Petunia, who was sitting in a corner reading a parchment. The woman didn't even look up when the Centaur sat down beside her so he wasn't towering over her small frame.

"They found out about the Prince" he said.

"Oh dear, I imagine that was quite a shock"

Firenze nodded, "I sense they are confused as well, Harry's behavior towards them was not what they were expecting"

"I don't think anyone can predict the Prince, he is much like his mother in that regard"

Firenze said nothing about the sad smile on the woman's face for it was not secret that the late Queen and Petunia had been close, sisters some would say. It was also no surprise when it came to raising Harry that Petunia stepped in, and quickly it became known within the castle and especially with the Council that anything to do with Harry's upbringing had to be discussed and confirmed by Madame Petunia.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Firenze then asked.

"No, Harry is of age now, and besides Hermione is no doubt by his side as always, so he'll be alright"

Firenze wasn't so sure about that.

**-HpHpHpHp-**

The Harem didn't see the Prince later that night, mostly because he was dinning with the Lord and Lady of Slytherin, Peter Pettigrew and his wife, who Harry's name he couldn't pronounce. Hermione and the Council (which consisted of Hagrid, Albus, Minerva, Fudge, Dolores, Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was away on business) joining them.

Harry didn't like the Lord, whose features were more rat-like then man. His eyes' always gleaming with lust when Harry turned his attention the man's way, his wife while not fearful, was weary of her husband and tried not be near him as much as possible while being subtle about it.

Harry also knew the castle felt the same, especially his guards, both human and Centaur, as he was never alone with the Lord, always two of his guards with him or nearby.

"The Land of Slytherin is always growing, the people are happy, even without a King or allies" Peter said, when Albus asked how the lands and its people were faring.

Ever since the fall of the previous King years ago, the land of Slytherin did not have another to take the throne, many of the people of the other lands sighed a breath of relief at the thought, for Slytherin was known to be a harsh and cruel place, a place where only the darkest of people resided, it also didn't help that the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald once ruled this land.

Many felt it was best to leave the land and its people to fall.

Harry did not agree.

"I hear rumors that people have been going missing over the years" Hermione spoke up, "some rumors say that people are selling their own families for money"

"That does not sound like a reason to be happy" Harry said.

Peter smiled thinly, "No, but like you said Lady Hermione, they are rumors, nothing more, nothing less"

"But rumors have to start somewhere" Hermione countered, eyes narrowing.

"Indeed they do" Albus said, wincing when Minerva kicked him underneath the table for adding fuel to the obvious growing fire.

"Perhaps it's best if we move over to happier topics" Dolores said.

"I do believe that would be a wise choice" Minerva said.

Hermione gave a small huff ("Not very lady like Mione, ow!") but let it go.

"I'm sure you've heard that the Prince was presented with his Harem the night of his coming of age celebration" Fudge said.

"Ah, broke them in yet?" Peter asked with a leer.

"No" Harry said, "I've been much too busy with my duties"

Albus coughed to cover up his laughter, Minerva's lips twitched, Fudge rolled his eyes, Dolores sighed softly and Moody snorted, the thought of the Prince doing his duties and actually _**completing**_ them was the day the Great wizard Merlin appeared dressed in a bright pink dress. Lucky the Lord didn't notice their response as he continued to speak.

"Well I'll tell you this, Slaves are great for relieving stress" Peter said, "beating a slave bloody cures even the roughest of days"

"Thank you for the advice" Harry said politely, underneath the table he took hold of one of Hermione's clenched hands, squeezing tightly until he felt it unclench.

The rest of dinner was spent with the Council and the Lord talking politics, while the Prince and Hermione tuned them out appetites gone.

After bidding everyone good night, reassuring Albus that he was fine, and making sure Hermione was okay after what happened at dinner, Harry entered his room exhausted and more the ready to retire for bed. The moment he entered the room though, he was met with a rolled up parchment placed on his pillow. Green eyes lit up, the Prince eagerly went over picked up the parchment, he sat comfortable on his bed as he opened it and began reading.

**-HpHpHpHp-**

Morning came, the Harem came down for breakfast and were greeted with the sight of the Prince standing next to the table. Almost immediately their knees hit the floor, even Fenrir much to Harry's surprise, the Prince knew the Alpha to be a proud Were after reading the parchment that held all the Harem's background last night, he knew that the Alpha refused to submit and that him being so compliant as he was, made the Prince think he was trying to find a way out of the castle.

"Ah, there is no need for here" Harry said, "this is your home, and I am your guest, you don't bow to your guest, even the Prince"

Harry knew that was not true for others of nobility, but Petunia and Albus were strict when it came for him to learn how to treat his people, they always said, _"You may be royalty, but you are also human, you blood is the same color as theirs, you still cry and can be hurt just as they. Never forget that" _

Harry planned to remain true to those words, as he waited painterly for the Harem to rise, they did so with much hesitance.

"Good, now I guess you're wondering why I'm here, or perhaps you have a thought as to why I'm here" Harry said, "and if its' the thought I think you're thinking of, all I can say is I'm here to prove you wrong!...Where was I? Oh yes, I came here to apologizes about yesterday, I didn't mean to startle you like that, it wasn't my intentions, please forgive me"

All sixteen pairs of eyes stared at the Prince.

The Prince, the _**Prince **_was asking for their forgiveness.

"_Must be some trick" _Fenrir thought, no human would steep so low as to apologize to a bunch of slaves, and what did he mean by proving them wrong? He was not going to use them like the others? Ha, right.

"You need to eat"

All of them jump when Firenze emerged from the shadows.

"Really Firenze do you have to do that!? What if my heart really does stop the next time, how are you going to explain that to Petunia, Hermione, and the Council" Harry complained.

The Centaur merely gave a small teasing grin, before turning his attention back to the Harem.

"You must eat, Petunia will be quite cross with me, should she find out you haven't, and I believe you, my Prince have duties to attend to, as well as lessons"

Harry whined but made to leave, not before saying goodbye to the Harem, who watched him leave.

"…Do you think he meant it?" Fred asked, after the Prince left.

Many of the Harem blinked at him, surprised that he spoke, but then again Firenze had made it obvious in the past two days since they've been here that he didn't care if they spoke or not, still it was a bit risky of the young one.

"Mean what?" Lucius finally asked.

"…The Prince said, he knew what we were thinking and that we were wrong, do you think he meant it?...That he will not use us in such a way?"

"Don't let the size and big eyes fool you Pup" Fenrir snorted, "they're all the same, they tell you one thing and do the exact opposite, I'd give it a barely even a day before he's shoving his cock up your ass"

Fred gave a small squeak and huddled closer to his twin.

Severus shook his head, both at the Were's rather blunt words and the fact the group of red-heads and the other two (Cedric and Viktor) were new, possible children of families that couldn't afford to feed them, perhaps that's why he spoke in the first place.

"Don't frighten them" came Firenze's voice from his corner by the window.

Fenrir merely growled before going back to his breakfast.

"Your Alpha has such a way with words Remus" Severus said sarcastically to the other Were.

Remus merely gave a small smile, before glancing at the Were that had been his Alpha before he was caught by Traders, the Alpha was looking at Severus with eyes shimmering with amusement, the two Weres have yet to properly speak, Remus having been roomed with Sirius and his brother. The moment Were saw his Alpha the wolf in him wanted nothing more than snuggled up to his Alpha like he use to do as a cub, to feel and hear the familiar comforting rumble.

Fenrir suddenly turned to Remus, and the Were knew the Alpha felt the same.

After breakfast and once dressed Petunia took them out to a field, where they were free to roam as they pleased, guards not too far away, for protection Petunia had said, though she doubted they believed her. The Den Mother then left to take care of some business, leaving the Harem under the care of the Centaurs guards, who she knew the sixteen where more comfortable around then humans.

Sure enough moments after she left the Harem slowly started to explore the field until they had broken off into small groups of their own.

Severus and Tom had taken to looking at the flowers and plants that were growing about, murmuring softly to each other, Remus had made a beeline to his Alpha who welcomed him, and soon the two were laying underneath the shade of a tree, the younger Were making happy sounds as he snuggled up with his dearly missed Alpha.

The brothers Sirius and Regulus had joined Rodolphus and Rabastan by a small pond, where the fishes and ducks swam about, one of the Centaur guards came up to them and gave each a loaf of bread to give to the animals.

Lucius found himself surrounded by his son and the other younger men, and after some prompting from Bill who was the eldest, Lucius found himself teaching them all how to be a proper slave, with his son leaning against.

It was these sights that Harry saw from the window where he was supposed to be listening to his professor, he wished he could join them he did, but knew it would do much bad then good.

"My Prince, are you listening?" his Professor said.

"Er, yes?"

Back at the field, Lucius had just finish telling the boys about the purpose of tattoo that had been branded on them days before they were taken to the castle by Hagrid, when Cedric ask a question.

"Is Draco you're son?" he asked.

"If you mean is my only son, no. I have sired many offspring with many dames, all sold and never seen again."

"Why wasn't he sold?"

"Sometimes Traders will keep an offspring or two, Draco was kept"

Cedric frowned, whether from the information or that fact that Lucius spoke of himself and his son as though he was nothing more than animal that was kept for breeding he wasn't sure. The young man then turned his attention to his younger brothers Fred and George who were trying to coax Draco to speak.

The young blond merely stared at them with a curious tilt of the head, while Lucius watched a bit amused. Cedric on the other hand felt worry for his younger siblings, for before all this happened the two were known for being tricksters, and while they have been quiet since their arrival at the Castle, Cedric had a feeling it would not last long and the young didn't want to see what would happen should someone in the castle fell prey to the twin's pranks.

Judging from the way Bill and Charlie were looking, they felt the same way.

Lunch rolled by, several maids came and laid out a blanket and food for a picnic, after lunch the Harem stayed in the field a bit more before Petunia came to collect them.

"Enjoyed yourself?" she asked, and got small nods to which she smiled, "that's good, I'm sure the Prince will be happy to hear that"

At the mention of the Prince all of them tensed, later that night they all waited holding their breath for a summons they were sure to come, though the newer members held hope that the Prince was true to his word.

It didn't come.

Nor the next three nights, and for a moment the Harem thought they could let go of the breath they were holding when on the fourth night, Severus was summons to the Prince's chambers.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	8. The Prince Is An Idiot

**Our Prince Harry **

"The Prince requires Severus's services" Petunia said when she entered the room.

The air immediately went tense, and all eyes swirled to the tall man who looked back at Petunia with a blank expression.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Petunia then said when Severus didn't move, "up to your room to get dressed"

Severus did as ordered, eyes burning into his back, when he got to the room clothes were already laid out and waiting for him on his bed. It was surprised at how…non reveling they were, a dark blue silk long sleeved shirt and pants, the Slave quickly pushed those thoughts aside before dressing (Seeing not point in it, as they will be coming off soon). Once dressed Severus went back downstairs where Petunia was waiting, she gave Severus a once over before nodding.

"Alright, let's go" she then said, before turning on her heel and walking out the room.

Severus followed, not evening pausing when a familiar hand grabbed hold of his and squeezed before quickly letting go. Severus was then escorted to the Prince's Chambers, once there Petunia knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came the Prince's voice on the other end.

"I've brought Severus as requested" Petunia answered.

"Great, send him in"

Petunia turned to Severus who waited, "Don't worry, you'll be fine" she reassured, before opening the door and motioning for the other to go in, closing it back when Severus did so.

The moment he entered the room, Severus took a moment to take in the room and was surprised to find it so simple, especially compared to the other rooms he had been in. There were no elegant pictures upon the walls, mostly just a large bookcase full of books, there was a golden owl stand next to the balcony window which was opened letting in the summer breeze. Two red cushioned chairs were by the fireplace, there was a vanity stationed by the door to which Severus assumed lead to the bathroom, there was a screen in one corner that was used dressing.

The bed was truly the only thing that looked elegant, it was a four-posters like his own only much larger and there hung deep satin black curtains instead of blue.

Looking away from the bed Severus turned his attention back to the Prince who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, muttering down at a cauldron. The Slave waited to be acknowledged, clearing his throat when the Prince didn't look up.

"Oh!" Harry said a bit startled before standing, "sorry didn't see you come in, well then let's get started"

Severus nodded and began removing his clothes he barely got the shirt over his head when Harry squeaked.

"Why are you taking off your clothes?!" said Harry, cheeks red with blush.

Severus blinked, what the Prince mean? Did he not know how sex worked?

"To have sex" Severus then answered, and which in surprise and fascination when the Prince's whole face went red.

"D-Didn't Petunia tell you why you were summoned to my room?" Harry then blurted out.

Severus shook his head now confused.

"Of course she didn't" Harry y then grumbled to himself before going back to speaking with the other, "listen I called you here for help not…that"

Severus stared for a moment, before speaking again, voice hesitant , "What is it that you require of me?"

"Okay um, you use to be a Potion Master right?"

Severus nodded again, surprised that the Prince knew of such a thing about him, or even cared.

"Well I'm having trouble with the Potion I'm supposed to be making, it was assigned to me by my Professor and was wondering if you could help me"

Severus blinked.

"I-I mean you don't _**have **_to, it wasn't an order or anything. I can manage on my own…I think, I mean I'm no—"

"As you wish"

Harry stopped his rambling, startled, "What?" he stared at Severus who looked startled himself.

"As…As you wish" Severus said.

"…Oh, okay, uh, let's sit then or would you prefer a chair?"

"Whatever suites you my Prince" Severus answered, seeming having composed himself and expression was once again blank.

Harry wrinkled his nose at the title but said nothing as he sat down on the floor, Severus followed.

"I'm supposed to be making a Calming Potion, I have a feeling its' for one of my Professors, anyway I keep getting it wrong"

Severus looked at the potion bubbling, the moment the sight and smell of it hit him, everything he knew of Potions came rushing back to him and he found himself turning to the Prince with a raised brow.

"You've added to many lavender petals" he said his voice holding a bit of annoyance, for a calming Potion was one of the easiest Potions to make.

The moment the Slave realized this he inwardly cringed and waited for the Prince's face to turn into a sneer and for him to be hit for daring to be anything but submissive in speech, to his surprise the Prince merely blinked at the bubbling cauldron.

"I did? Is that bad?"

"Not if you want the person to be as high as a kite" Severus found himself saying before he could stop himself.

"…That may be funny to see depending on the person"

Harry grinned at the look the other gave him, "So how do I fix it?"

"Even it, how many lavender petals did you use?"

"Five"

"Hm, add two and half teaspoons of nutmeg, the stir three times counterclockwise"

Harry did as instructed, "Uh, is it supposed to be bubbling like that?" he then asked when he finished stirring and the potion began to bubble furiously.

"No…how many drops of sunflower oil did you add?"

"…Two"

The potion exploded.

_**-HPHPHPHPHP-**_

Remus could not sit still, not a surprise really, he was always like this when Severus was away, when his Packmate was away. It didn't help that his mind always conjured up imagines of what could be happening to his friend.

"Calm down Pup" Fenrir said from where he was lounging on the sofa, "he'll be fine, from what you've told me, Severus is a tough one and can handle anything the brat throws at him"

"_That doesn't make it better" _Remus thought with a bit of a whine.

The Were hoped that the Prince was truly as kind as those they've met say and didn't send his Severus back to damaged, Remus didn't want to spend another night tending a broken body.

Suddenly all heads looked up when the Portrait opened, Petunia entered, eyes twinkling with amusement, all the Slaves eyes widen when Severus appeared behind her.

The man was covered from head to toe in green goo, a rather pleasant smell coming off of him.

"Severus?" Remus said, coming up to him.

"The Prince" Severus said as he wiped away some goo that was trailing down the side of his face, "is an idiot"

Petunia giggled and in the corner Firenze snorted, the other Salves then watched as Severus made his way to his room to clean himself up.

"Well then, I do believe you all need to get to bed, it's very late" Petunia then said with a grin, before shooing them off to bed.

They did just that, and as soon as they were all sure that Petunia wasn't coming back, they all made themselves to Severus, Lucius and Tom's room, all crowding into the three beds or on the floor.

Just as they settled, Severus was just emerging from the bathroom, having finally gotten rid of the goo.

"What happened?" Tom asked while the man dressed.

Severus said nothing, as he pulled up his night pants, he grabbed one of the jars of ointment that was on the dresser, and squeezed himself between Lucius and Regulus.

"The Prince asked for my assistants with a Potion" Severus said as he handed Lucius the jar and laid on his back, "he knew of my dealings with Potions before I became a slave".

Silence.

"And that was it?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, he wanted nothing else of me"

All of them stared in surprise, the Prince hadn't wanted sex from Severus nor did he harm the man in any way they could see, he just needed help with a Potion.

"But…why did you call the Prince an idiot?" Rodolphus asked.

"Because the Potion in question was a Calming Potion, one of the easiest potions to make and he messed it up!" Severus growled.

"Hold still" Lucius scowled before appealing more ointment.

"You always did hate it when someone messed up a Potion, especially simple ones" Tom said amused.

Severus grumbled.

"So the Prince" Remus then said, "really is kind-hearted as we've been told"

"Until we do something to piss him off" Rabastan said, "then it's down to the dungeon for a flogging"

The Weasly children paled at the thought, Draco shuffled closer to Sirius.

"Then we best not upset him" Lucius said, giving the man a glaring for upsetting the children as he finished rubbing the ointment all over Severus's back.

**_-HPHPHPHP-_**

After his room was cleaned, and he got scowled by the Luna and the other maids, Harry laid on his now fresh bed with the parchment of the Slaves' background.

Tonight had gone better than he expected, thought the Potion exploding had not been his plan.

Looking at the Parchment Harry focused on Severus's background.

The man was the youngest (and still is) Potion Master in the land of Hogwarts, he had served the last King of Slytherin before he was captured and sold into slavery. There he was traded and sold many times before landing into in the care of Trader Dursley.

The report told of Severus being a stubborn slave, and at times mouthed off at his master or mistress, something Harry now wasn't surprised to find out, for after the Potion had exploded, so had Severus. The man called him an idiot child, Harry had been to shocked at the Slaves outburst to be offended. Though once Severus had calmed down, he realized what he did, he had looked at Harry with a bit of fear and expectation.

Harry merely had sighed, before calling the Luna and the maids to help clean up the mess, then called Petunia to collect Severus so the Slave could clean up.

"_I'm going have to reassure him tomorrow that I'm not upset" _Harry thought, before going over who next he should befriend.

Harry had decided that in order to gain his Harem's trust was to start befriending Severus, Fenrir, and Tom. Mostly because the three of them were the ones who were the most problematic Slaves, they didn't trust easy, and Harry had a feeling that once that happen the others would be more relaxed around him.

At least that was what Harry hoped would happen.

Harry stopped when his eyes landed on Tom, there wasn't much about Tom, just that he was captured, sold and traded several times, he even tried to escape his Trader a couple of times, he also was from Slytherin.

In fact, nearly half his Harem were from Slytherin.

"_Interesting"_

**_-HPHPHPHP-_**

The next morning after breakfast the Prince arrived.

"Sorry about last night" he said to Severus, "I should have told you I'm rubbish at Potions"

"…It is nothing my Prince"

"Call me Harry" the Prince said, "also I wanted to let you know I'm also not anger at you for calling me an idiot, my Potion Professor calls me that all the time"

The Slaves gaped, Severus insulted the PRINCE and didn't get punished for it!?

"Anyway I just wanted to say that, see ya later"

The Prince then left.

Later that night, Severus was summoned again, this time there was no cauldron, but a large book.

"I need your help again" Harry said with a sheepish grin.

Severus blinked at him before nodding, "As you wish" he said.

Harry smiled, before motioning to the cushion chair next to his own, Severus hesitated for a moment before sitting down.

"Here's what I'm having trouble understanding" Harry then said pointing at a section in the book.

Severus read it before turning his attention to the Prince, he hesitated for a while, before clearing his throat and began speaking.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	9. Slowly Growing

**Warnings: Hermione/ Luna pairing. Mentions of Salvary, Slash.**

* * *

**Our Prince Harry **

It's been a month since the Harem have lived in the castle, and while the Prince had yet to be unkind towards them they still were cautious, though Severus was starting to warm up just a little towards the royal.

Not much mind you, but Harry took it as a good sign either way.

So good that he thought it was best to start befriending Tom, and like with Severus he did it one on one and within his room and in the evening, never in the day for that was their time and unless they asked Harry would never bother them then

"I heard Firenze took you all to the gardens today"

Tom nodded.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes" Tom answered softly, as a Luna came in with evening tea and cakes.

"Thanks Luna"

Luna say nothing as her misty eyes turned Tom's way, she titled her heard curiously before giving a small smile and leaving the room.

"Hermione's courting her…not sure if it's going well, or if Luna even knows she being courted" Harry chuckled, before pouring a cup of tea and then to Tom's surprise poured the Slave one.

"Sugar and cream?" Harry asked, ignoring the wide-eyed look he was receiving.

"Perhaps I should—" Tom said slowly reaching for the cup.

"It's fine, no harm done, so sugar and cream?"

"…Yes please"

Harry smiled before adding sugar and cream and handing it to the man, then fixed his own, after tea and pleasant conversation (much to Tom's surprise), Petunia came to collect Tom.

"I hope you enjoyed my company as much as I did yours" Harry said as he stood and followed the man to the door.

To Tom's surprise he did in fact enjoy the Prince's company, even though he himself didn't speak much though the Prince didn't seem to mind.

"I did indeed my Prince"

"Harry please, and I'm glad" Harry said before wishing him good night.

"I wouldn't fall for any tricks if I were you" Fenrir said when Tom came into the room, which they were now calling the Den.

Tom stared at the Alpha lounging on the couch, the others having retired to their rooms, making Tom realize how late it was.

"I am not a fool" Tom said to the Alpha.

Fenrir snorted, "Neither am I, and I still lost my whole pack"

In the his corner by the window Firenze (doesn't he ever sleep?) flinched, he of all creatures knew the pain of losing a Pack, or in his case Herd, the Centaur wasn't sure what he would have happen to him if his current Herd hadn't adopted him.

"I am sorry for you lost" Tom said.

Fenrir gave a sad smile before his expression turned back to its look of indifference.

"Though all is not lost, you still have Remus" Tom then said.

"Yes, I still have him"

Something in the others tone made Firenze glance at him before resuming his star gazing.

"Anyway be careful"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be alive would I?" Tom said before heading upstairs.

**_-HPHPHPHP-_**

"The Alpha is frighten"

Harry looked up from the book he was reading, to see Firenze lay down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What do you know of him?" the Centaur asked.

"He's an Alpha Werewolf taken from his Pack, and despite the tattoo the Traders could never get him to be submissive, he even bite someone I believe and was to be executed"

"Much you know my Prince, yet you still know less"

Harry nearly rolled his eyes, really why can't Centaurs give straight answers? Especially his lot, they're lucky he cared for them so.

"And what is it I don't know?"

"The Alpha, has no Pack because his was taken from him, not he was taken from _**them**_"

Harry turned pale, "You mean, his Pack... was killed"

"Yes, only he and the Werewolf Remus survive. The Alpha is frighten that Remus will be taken from him the same way"

"You know I wouldn't do that" Harry said.

"The Alpha doesn't, none of them know"

Harry went silent, the Prince knew the Harem feared him, feared what he'd do to them should they upset him, yet to think that they expected him to KILL them, expected and accepted it made Harry's heart break.

"What should I do?" the Prince asked, voice soft.

"What a Prince should do" came his answer.

Damn cryptic Centaurs.

**_-HPHPHPHP-_**

Despite what Harry thought, Luna indeed knew she was being courted by the Lady of Ravenclaw, and it made her flustered….well as flustered as _**she**_ could get she suppose. Never before had anyone paid her such attention, never before had someone tired to win her affections.

Never before someone had been genuine about it.

Luna knew she was odd, and didn't care, she knew many thought her ramblings as insane and more the once had she been the victim of a joke or two (thought she did get them back), and sadly more often than not an admirer was a false one.

Not Hermione though.

Lady Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw, long busy hair and honey brown eyes, lived in the castle, and was the dearest friend to the crowned Prince. Smart and fiery, anyone would be lucky to have the Lady's attention and affections.

Attention and affection that was solely Luna's...for two years, though she suppose the first year didn't count for Luna had been weary for good reason.

"Luna, are you alright?"

Luna blinked before turning to the one occupying her thoughts.

They were in the royal gardens, taking a walk like they did every afternoon on Luna's day off, never once do they hold hands, but walk closely side by side.

"I'm fine" Luna said, "just thinking".

"About what?" Hermione asked.

Never does she joked about fairies, golems or anything that Luna says, just ask and listens.

"You" Luna answers honestly.

"All good I hope" Hermione lightly teases.

"….I believe so"

Hermione blinks before smiling, the Lady shuffles closer to the maid, slowly she laces her fingers with the blonde's.

Luna's heart started to race.

Hermione leaned in closer, and Luna was sure her heart was about to burst from her chest, and her face was warm and defiantly red. Growing redder when the Lady moved even closer, her attentions clear.

Luna wondered if she should inform Hermione that she never been kissed before.

"Hermione!"

Both girls jumped and pulled apart, Hermione glared at the Prince that was running towards her.

"Hermione" Harry panted when he stopped in front of them, "I need your help!"

"Harry, I'm a little busy at the moment"

Harry blinked over at Luna who gave a small wave, "Hi, Luna" he said before turning back to Hermione, "anyway I need—"

"Harry, I love you, truly I do, but if you don't leave right now my foot is going up your arse" Hermione growled.

Harry blinked again, this time in surprise Hermione like him wasn't a violent person and very few things truly got her upset, curious he looked over at Luna in hopes that she could tell her what was bothering his friend when it clicked.

"Oh! Right, uh…it can wait"

"It's about the Alpha" Luna said, drawing both their attention.

"Yeah" Harry said, not at all surprised that the maid knew, Luna was just like that.

"Reassure the Alpha" Luna then said.

"How do I do that?"

Harry didn't even flinch when Luna's misty blue eyes bore into his, "Werewolves are simple people, Pack and Home is all they need".

"…Are you sure you're not related to the Centaurs"

Luna gave a small smile.

With a sigh Harry thought about her words, slowly a smile appeared on his face, "Thanks Luna" he said, before running off.

Hermione who had watched the two waited until the Prince was out of sight before turning her attention back to the maid.

"Thank you" she said, before leaning in and kissing her.

Perhaps, Luna thought as the kiss was deepened, having the Lady's attention and affections was a good thing indeed.

* * *

**_Not much of Harry and the Harem in this chapter, but don't worry there will be more in the next chapter _**

**_Review Please!_**


	10. With the Wolf Part 1

**A/N: First I want to say sorry for taking so long! I'm a bad bad bad writer for making you guys wait! Second I found out something extremely shocking today! This fic has been copied without my permission! I had this fic before the other writer. The writer knows who they are and I have sent a PM. I want to let everyone know I DO NOT tolerant this kind of behavior at all.**

**Please if you want to use my stories for any reason, ASK! I'm pretty sure I'll say yes as long as you give credit where credit is due.**

* * *

**Our Prince Harry**

The stars were still in the sky when Fenrir was awoken by Firenze.

"The Prince requires you're services" the Centaur said softly as not to wake the others.

"How did you get up here?" Fenrir grunted as he rolled out of bed.

Firenze gave a small smile before glancing at the clothes laid out at the edge of bed, the Alpha looked at them before nodding, the Centaur then left to let the other get dressed.

Shifting in the bed next to his made Fenrir pause, he looked over to see Draco's grey eyes peeking out at him from underneath the covers.

"Go back to sleep Pup" Fenrir said.

Draco stared at him before closing his eyes, the Werewolf finished dressing and headed downstairs, when got to the Den, food was waiting for him as was Petunia, who still looked sleepy eyed.

"Eat and then we'll leave" Petunia yawned.

Fenrir nodded and did as told, after eating the Alpha followed the woman out to the Stables, where the Prince was waiting by the horses.

"I thought today would be a good day for an outing in the forest" the Prince said with a small smile.

Fenrir nodded, eyeing the horses with an expression that Harry translated as wanting to eat them or be far away as possible, an interesting look for the Werewolf.

"Do you wanna walk or ride?" the Prince asked, petting his black horse.

Fenrir stared at him.

"Walking then" Harry mumbled after a moment of awkward silence.

Mounting his horse, Harry hoped this plan worked.

* * *

By the time they came to the spot, the sun had finally risen.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here" Harry said dismounting.

"Yes my Prince" said the centaur guard in charge named Amphion.

Once they left (with Harry's horse), the Prince turned his attention to Fenrir.

"Can I see your left arm please?"

The Alpha did as told; gently Harry took hold of the out stretched arm, his fingers caressing the scarred tattoo, freezing when the Alpha tensed.

"Sorry" Harry said before murmuring an incantation.

Fenrir instinctively growled at the sound of the spell being done more so than the magic that flowed through him.

"How's that?" Harry then asked taking a step back once he was done with the incantation.

It took Fenrir a moment to understand exactly what the Prince was talking about, and he was surprised at what he found.

When a human slave got tattooed, said tattoo suppressed their magic and made them submissive, when a creature slave gets the tattoo the creature itself is suppressed making them and their magic submissive. Such a feeling was not pleasant.

It was a persistent ache that got worse if orders were disobeyed.

He couldn't feel it anymore, the ache was gone.

The Alpha looked wide-eyed at the Prince who stood there waiting.

"You're still bond to me" Harry said, "I couldn't find a way to get rid of it completely, but you should be able to feel you're wolf now at least"

The Prince was right; already he could feel his wolf scratching at the surface happy to be freed from its chains.

"So" the Prince then said with a little grin after the Alpha continued to stare, "how about a run?"

* * *

There was a Werewolf Pack under the Royal family's protection, they roamed freely in the land of Hufflepuff, Harry's mother the late Queen Lily Potter, had been a good friend of the late Alpha before her passing. Now Harry was a good friend of the late Alpha's son the current Alpha of the Pack. The Prince spent a lot of his summers and once a whole year with the Pack, he knew how the Pack worked, he _**was **_part of the Pack.

The Prince had learned a lot during his stay with Pack, he has seen more than any human ever had. So he knew of a way to get the Alpha's trust, admittedly it was not a sure thing and was dangerous now that Fenrir was no longer suppressed by his tattoo, but the Prince was willing to take that chance.

"R-R-Run?" the normal confidant Alpha stammered.

Harry nodded as he took off his shoes, the Alpha watched with wide-eyes as the Prince then took off, disappearing into the forest.

"Come on!" came the Prince's voice.

Fenrir remained frozen for just a moment, before slowly a smirk appeared on his lips and with a deep rumble he took off after the Prince, it didn't take long for the Alpha to catch the Prince's scent or catch up with him.

"To slow!" Harry teased when he dodged a tackle from the Alpha's.

Laughing Harry continued running, grinning when he heard the Alpha not far behind, briefly he wondered how long it would take for the Alpha to stop playing and actually catch him.

"_Apparently not long" _the Prince thought as he was tackled, they rolled a bit in the ground before the stopped, the Alpha warm body pressed against on top of his.

Laughing Harry rolled over until his was on back, head back exposing his neck, he was the prefect pose of submission, and above him Fenrir froze. Harry looked the Werewolf in the eyes and waited. He remained still when Fenrir lowered his head and sniffed at his neck, he remained still when he was given a hesitated nuzzle. Fenrir lifted his head up, something flickered in the other's eyes before he rolled off the male.

"Well, I suppose we should find someplace to stay" the Prince then said unbothered by the behavior, grinning at the curious look, "we won't be returning to castle for a while".

* * *

They found a cave just as heavy rain began to fall.

"What are you trying to do?"

Harry turned from inspecting the cave to the Alpha, after incident the Werewolf had been quiet, eyes boring into the Prince's head.

Harry smiled and sat down, he patted the empty spot next to him, the Alpha hesitated before going over and sitting down, startled when the Prince moved closer, until their legs were pressed together.

"I want your trust" Harry answered honestly.

"Why?"

"I want us to be friends, Pack but to do that I need you're trust".

Fenrir stared at him, "….You want me to be you're Alpha?"

Harry rolled his eyes, because of course that is what the Werewolf heard, "Yes" he then said.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes, suspicion in them, making Harry inwardly sigh, this was going to be a long week.

The rained stopped sometime in the late afternoon, by then both were hungry, taking in the sky and how close they were to the river Harry decided fish was suitable for dinner, but first a bath. Running and rolling in the dirt was fun and all but Harry was still royalty and being dirty for so long was starting to make him itch.

Fenrir watched the Prince leave the cave, he could run, leave while the human was gone; but he couldn't do that, not without Remus (and perhaps the rest of the Harem if he was honest with himself). Not to mention he wasn't sure he could handle being hunted down again, which left him with very little options.

Grumbling the Alpha followed the human.

When they got to the river, Fenrir took note that the river's current was slow, so it shouldn't be able to carry anyone of should they slip, but the wolf knew better.

"Alright, bath time then food!"

The wolf watched surprised as the Prince stripped down until he was naked as the day he was born and went into the river. The Alpha stood there stunned, humans from what he experienced didn't do well with public nudity, though he was quickly learning that the Prince was not most humans.

"Aren't you coming in?" Harry then asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Looking at the crystal clear water, the wolf in him whined, pushing eagerly to feel wild waters again, Fenrir agreed eager to get his mind of the confusing Prince.

The moment the Werewolf's body was revealed to him, Harry's eyes widen, his face heated up and he quickly turned around.

"_Naked Albus, Naked Albus, Naked Albus" _the Royal chanted in his head, he really hoped the images would get rid of his…problem.

It was defiantly going to be a long week.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	11. With the Wolf part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone finally was able to updat this one, though the next one will be slow because of internet, enjoy!**

* * *

**Our Prince Harry**

After a bath, and catching the fish (Fenrir had to resist puffing out his chest when the Prince had praised him for catching such large prey) the two headed back to the cave, wearing their clothes that were still damped from when they had been scrubbed clean in the river.

"I'll skin and gut" Harry said when they entered the cave.

Fenrir stared at him, not over the fact that the Prince was getting his hands dirty, but that preparing the food was the Beta's job in a Pack; apparently the Prince was serious about all this. Slowly the wolf nodded and went to collect firewood, usually a fire would have been going by now but since it was only two of them they had to compromise.

By time he gathered enough wood, for cooking and keeping them warm Harry had skinned and gutted the fish, the Prince smiled when Fenrir sat down the wood. Minutes later a fire was going and fish was cooking merrily.

"I love the woods" the Prince said after moments of silence, "can't go out as much as I would like though, but you can"

Fenrir looked at him, blinking when he realized that the Prince had moved closer to him, the Prince merely smiled.

"Anytime you, Remus, or the others want to come here. Just say the word and it'll be done"

Fenrir merely nodded before looking back at the fire, ears twitching at the sudden soft humming from the human. Time passed in a surprisingly comfortable silence, the cave's walls echoing with humming and cracking fire, when the fishes were done, Harry handed one to the Alpha and wanted for the Werewolf to take a bite before doing so himself. As he eat, Harry wondered if he should mention the Werewolf Pack in Hufflepuff then decided against it, it would probably sound like the Prince was taunting the Wolf for no longer having a Pack.

"_I probably should have thought this through some more" _the Prince thought with a pout when he realized he had nothing to talk about, Severus and Tom were easy, but Fenrir was a different story all together.

Still pouting Harry continued eating his fish, so lost in thoughts he didn't notice the Werewolf staring at him, having long since devoured his meal.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked looking up at the Alpha when he finally noticed the staring, giving a surprised squeak when lips pressed against his.

* * *

Fenrir had many Master and Mistress that found his feral personality and looks erotic and desirable; they wanted to "tame" him. Either by fucking him or being fucked, perhaps, he thought, the Prince wanted the same, he was just putting more effort into it.

So he pounced.

The Alpha found himself rumbling as he kissed the soft lips, surprised at his reaction but not deterred he grabbed hold of the Prince's waist and pulled him into his lap, the Prince squeaked in surprised, squeaking again when sharp fangs nipped and nibbled at his bottom lip. When he pulled back the Prince's eyes was dazed, face flushed, and panting. His scent heavy with arousal.

Shockingly Fenrir found it to be an extremely pleasing sight.

"F-Fenrir?" the Prince panted.

Fenrir stiffened ready, this was it, the Prince was finally going to show his true colors, now that he was getting what he wanted.

"Let me go"

The Alpha blinked, that….that wasn't what he was expecting.

"Please" Harry said.

Shocked and confused, Fenrir let the Prince go, watching as Harry slide off his lap. The Prince stood up and made his way over to the other side of the cave mumbling to himself. The Werewolf was able to picked words such as "Albus" and "naked" before everything went quiet, when the scent of arousal disappeared did Harry turned to look at the Alpha.

"As nice as that was, and it was _**really **_nice, and despite you starting it, I have a feeling you weren't willing" Harry said voice soft.

Fenrir tensed when the Prince came back and sat down next to him, the Werewolf growled unbalanced when the human rested his head on the Werewolf's shoulder.

"I'm not like your previous Masters and Mistresses" the Prince said, "I want nothing more then you're _**willing**_ to give to me"

Nothing more the he was willing to give? What was there left to give? He had no home, his Pack was gone with only he and Remus as survivors, he wasn't an Alpha anymore despite still acting like one. His freedom was nonexistent, the only thing he had left were his thoughts, and even those were being taken away by this small Prince beside him who confused him like no other.

"Fenrir?"

Fenrir startled when soft gentle hands placed themselves at the sides of his face, genuine worried green eyes stared at him, it was then that he realized he was having trouble breathing.

"It's alright, it's alright" Harry soothed, "breath, in and out like me, watch, in. Good, now out, in again, now out"

Fenrir felt himself following the Prince's breathing, until finally his racing heart had calmed and he could breathe again.

"Better?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Dazed, Fenrir felt himself nod, the Prince smiled and the Werewolf felt his heart pounding again, though for an entirely different reason.

* * *

When Petunia entered the Den three days later, the room was filled with a tense and nervous air; she was not at all surprised, she took in the fidgeting Harem before reaching into her robes and produced several small bottles of Calming Draught.

"Here" she said handing them one each, "drink it all"

Under Petunia's gaze the Harem drank the potion.

"Now then" she said after moments of letting the potion take effect, "Firenze told me you lot have been worrying"

"…It's been three days" Remus said hesitantly.

Petunia nodded, knowing well of what the Werewolf spoke of, she glanced over at Firenze who stood in his usually corner by the window, the Centaur looked at her before going back to looking out the window, rolling her eyes Petunia turned back to the Harem.

"Everything is fine, _**they**_ will return in two more days" Petunia reassured, stressing the word "they".

The Harem was quiet each lost in their own thoughts, worry still evident in their eyes.

"Tell me" Firenze's voice broke through the silence, "what worries you more? That the Alpha is alone with the Prince, or that Prince is alone the Alpha?"

Petunia looked at the Centaur in surprise at the question before looking over at the Harem, who also were surprised at the question.

"Does it matter?"

As one Harem turned to Severus who had spoken, they stared at him before turning to the Centaur, Firenze blinked at the man, before giving a small smile.

"No, it does not" he said.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	12. With the Wolf part 3

**Our Prince Harry **

The scent of earth, the sounds of the forest awaking with sun and the warmth of a Packmate is what greeted Fenrir as he slowly awakens, sleepily he nuzzles the body curled up against him, there was a soft murmur before the others snuggles closer to him. He freezes when the cloud of sleep lifts and shows who he has in his arms, the Alpha remains still staring down at the sleeping Prince, he is suddenly flooded with memories of the night before, after his slight breakdown three days before he had moved to the other side of the side and remained there.

The Prince had said nothing didn't even bother trying to get him to come back near him and the fire, instead he talked about everything and nothing at all, leaving the cave only to get more food, firewood, or to relieve himself.

He always came back.

Then last night came, he remembers night had fallen and the food the Prince had placed in front of him had gone uneaten, he remembers crawling over to the other male. He remembers the curious and slightly relieved gaze in those green eyes before he grabbed and pulled the Prince towards him, the human was startled but made no move to get away, instead he let himself be moved around until his back was pressed against the large muscular chest and a large arm was flung around his waist and a nose pressed against his neck.

Letting the scent of grass and sun drifted him off to sleep, Fenrir remembers thinking _"maybe"._

Now he was awake, and that maybe was stronger.

"Morning?" comes the sleepy greeting.

Looking at the sleepy-eyed Prince brings him back to the present; he watches as the royal rubs the sleep from his eyes with one hand and scratches his hair with the other. He looks at the Prince, _**really **_looks. He finds black as night hair that was wild refusing to be tamed, green as the forest eyes, milky white skin that looked soft and smooth. Thick eye lashes, high cheekbones, pouty red lips, and while the Prince wasn't an impressive height the Alpha knew Harry was still growing.

The Prince was beautiful.

Never did he imagine such a thought for a human would cross his mind.

"Fenrir?"

Harry looks up at him, worry flashes through his eyes when the Werewolf doesn't do anything, his eyes widen in surprise when they are rolled over and the Alpha is hovering over him.

"Is something wrong?" he asks when Fenrir continues to stare down at him.

"You….are different"

"Um, thanks?"

"You…You said that you wanted my trust"

Harry nods.

"Friends, Pack….mine?"

The Prince's eyes soften at the trembling hopeful voice; he lifts his hands and places them on the side of the Alpha's face, then pressing his forehead against the wolf's.

"Yes" he whispers.

* * *

Noon found the Harem standing in front of the castle, lined up from youngest to oldest dressed in their best (as Petunia called it), waiting for the Prince and Fenrir to return, along with them was the council, Lady Hermione and Petunia.

"Ah, here they come now" says Petunia from where she stood in front of them.

No sooner as she says it, does the guards that had been sent to retrieve the Royal and Werewolf, ran through the gate, in the middle on his horse was the Prince, keeping up next to him was Fenrir. Petunia smiled at the look of relief that appeared on most of the Harem's face when she looked over her shoulder at them.

"Welcome back" Hermione greets when Harry stops and dismounts, "did you enjoy you're outing?"

Harry stroking his horse's neck, smiles at her.

"Very much, how were things here?"

"Calm" answers Albus, "I believe the staff of the castle will miss it now that you have returned"

Harry gives a mock-glare at the teasing man, before allowing his horse to be taken to the stables to be fed and watered, then turned to his Harem.

"And how have you lot been since we've been away?"

"Well as can be my Prince" Tom answers.

Harry frowns, recognizing the half-truth, it was a skill he had perfected at the age of nine using half-truths to get out of trouble from his mischief making, or when he had to deal with royalty later on in age.

"_I'll ask Petunia later" _Harry then thinks, dismissing it for now, "well I suppose you want to get settled" he then says to Fenrir who nods.

Harry smiles before making his way into the castle, when he passes the Harem he misses the way Remus's nose flares and his eyes go big with shock.

Fenrir on the other hand, did not.

Following the Harem back to their room, he's not surprised when the moment he sits down in the Den does Remus sits next to him.

"You scent-marked him" the Werewolf states.

Fenrir nods, both wolves aware of the rest of the Harem watching and listening.

"Willingly?" comes the question.

"Yes"

Remus is silent, trying to understand why his Alpha, who had openly made it clear that he would not bow to the Prince's request, yet he returns from spending days in the forest having scent-marked the Prince without force. Looking at the slaves, those who understood the purpose of an Werewolf marking another seemed surprised as well

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because he was willing to accept, and I was willing to give"

The next night, Fenrir was summoned to the Prince's chambers, the Alpha returned the next morning right after breakfast, looking almost peaceful.

"Perhaps the Prince has him under some kind of spell"

Severus's lips twitch but says nothing, they were once again in the gardens, a week has passed since Harry and Fenrir had returned, ever since then Fenrir has been called every night to the Prince's chambers returning the next morning right after breakfast with an almost peaceful look on his face. Whatever the two did, it had nothing to do with sex, Remus didn't know how he felt about that mainly because the Prince's scent was strong on Fenrir as though the two were wrapped around each other.

"I wouldn't worry Remus" Severus says, "Fenrir is in no danger"

"You don't sound so sure"

Severus shrugged, "The more time I spend with the Prince, the more I'm starting to see, but I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. I'm sure Fenrir feels the same way"

Remus frowns, his attention taken by Sirius and Regulus who were coming over, Regulus looking over his shoulder at Fenrir who had taken his usual spot underneath the tree. By his side was Draco, the blonde sitting quietly next to him.

"I think the Prince has Fenrir under some kind of spell" Regulus says.

This time Severus chuckles.

* * *

"The Prince request that Fenrir and Remus join him in his chambers"

Remus finds himself looking over at Severus with wide almost fearful eyes, wondering if perhaps the royal had learned what he said in the garden the other day, Severus stares calmly back before Petunia tells him to get dressed in his nightclothes . Once dressed he goes back down to the Den where both Petunia and Fenrir are waiting, the Den mother gives him a look over before escorting them out and to the Prince's room.

"Fenrir and Remus as you requested"

"Thank you"

The door closing sounds like the slamming of his former cage to Remus's ears, and it takes him a moment to realize that the Prince had asked him to sit.

"How do you like you're tea?" the Prince asked once the other was seated next to Fenrir, who sat between him and the Prince.

"Erm—"

"Five sugars and cream, and he likes cakes too" Fenrir answers.

"Same as you" Harry says as he prepares the tea, ignoring Remus's stuttered protests, "and the fact is just as cute"

The tone was not mocking; instead it indicated that the fact that a big mean looking Alpha liked sweet drinks and foods was in fact genuinely cute. Remus wasn't sure what he should do, so he remained quiet listening to the conversation between the Alpha and Prince. Quietly answering questions directed his way, this continues on until it grows late into the night and the Prince yawns mid-conversation.

Fenrir freezes.

Sensing the change in mood, Remus watches, watches as his Alpha moves to stand in front of the Prince, said Prince looks up at him. Just looks, nothing in his expression or body indicates that he's waiting or wanting for anything. Fenrir looks right back, before lifting the royal in his arms and carries him to bed, he lays Harry down, the two stare at each other until Fenrir climbs into the bed with him. Remus continues to watch, waiting for the expected.

The expected never happens.

Instead Remus watches as Fenrir arranges the Prince until the young man is pressed against the Alpha, said Alpha nuzzling and snuffling the Prince until he turns his eyes to Remus.

"Remus, come" he says.

Remus didn't even know he had moved until he found himself standing in front of the bed, both Alpha and Prince looking at him, Fenrir indicates him to get in the bed and Remus hesitates. A familiar fear washing over him, he looks pleading at his Alpha for help, his Alpha merely looks at the Prince. Remus follows his gaze, and meets green eyes, the Prince studies him before giving a small smile and moving until his was on Fenrir's other side, leaving the spot for Remus.

"Remus" Fenrir says again, voice stern but soft, with a slight hint of questioning "come"

Remus gets in the bed, and press as close to his Alpha as possible, Fenrir gives a happy rumble as his nuzzles and snuffles him before settling down to sleep, taking a chance Remus looks over at the Prince, startled to meet those green eyes head on. The two look at each other, before Harry gives him a soft warm smile, and Remus thinks.

Maybe.

* * *

**_Next chapter: A little more of Remus, and Fenrir then the two pairs of brothers._**

**_Review Pease!_**


	13. An Outing

**Our Prince Harry **

The Prince and the Lady Hermione were having lunch in the royal garden, a delicious spread of sandwiches and tea, and though they made small talk and gossiped, Hermione noticed that Harry was not really paying much attention. He was almost quiet.

"You're quiet" Hermione comments.

"Merely in thought"

"The Harem, yes?"

Lately that's all the Prince ever thought of.

Harry nods, "They're opening up, but most of them are still scared of me"

"Well, it's expected" said Hermione as she sips her tea, "a village was not built in a day Harry, these things take time"

"I know" Harry huffs, "doesn't mean it isn't frustrating"

Hermione gives a small smile, then a thought came to her, "Why don't you and a couple of your Harem go on an outing into the village, I'm sure they will enjoy it"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!"

Three days later, Harry was walking through the streets of Hogsmeade behind him was Fenrir, Sirius, Remus and Regulus. The five made their way to the market, it wasn't Market Day so it wasn't busy, something the Prince was grateful for, Harry had a feeling that too many people wouldn't go over well with his companions.

They spend a lot of time looking over stalls and the items, the Prince trying to pull his companions into any kind of conversation he could and only succeeding with Remus and Fenrir.

"You should get something" the Prince said as they headed down the street that held stores instead of stalls, "or get the others something, I'm sure they would like it"

"Like what?" Fenrir grunts, while Remus tilts his head curiously.

Harry shrugs, "Books, food, clothing, anything"

His suggestion is meant with silence, not surprising, so with a half-baked plan Harry started with the first store on the right, it was a books store. It took some convincing to get the four to explore the many rows. Sirius, and Regulus seemed extremely surprised that Harry was willingly to let them wonder on their own, apparently not concerned that they would run away.

Hesitantly Sirius, and Regulus moved about the rows, having been born into Slavery the two couldn't read, for a moment the two men thought that the Prince was being intentional cruel until said Prince came up to them.

"I ask that you two be honest with me" Harry says, he waits for the nod before continue on speaking, "can you two read?"

Harry already knew the answer, in-born slaves were not taught to read, Traders saw no point in doing so. With captured slaves on the other hand there was a higher chance that they could.

"No, my Prince" said Regulus.

"Harry please" Harry automatic says, before nodding, "alright then, follow me"

Worried, and slightly curious, the two followed the Prince to a section of the book store that had more colorful books then the others.

"Here we go" the Prince finally says after scanning one particular bookcase and picking out a book, "it's a book for children but it's the best for beginners such as yourselves"

Sirius takes the book held out to him, glancing at the Prince as he does so, he flips it open. There are bright letters and pictures of animals, it was simple to be honest and seemed easy enough to understand. Both brothers look up from the book and to the Prince.

"It doesn't have to this book, or any book for that matter, but if you do get one I'll be willing to help if you need any, or you can ask someone else if you're more comfortable with that" says the Prince, "something wrong?" Harry then asked when he notices the wide-eyed looks he's receiving from the two brothers.

"….You want us to learn…how to read?" Regulus speaks after a moment's hesitation.

"If you want to, it's your decision"

Harry was sure that most of the books in this store was already in the royal library had, but the Prince had a feeling it was best if the Harem had something of their own, something that they could honestly call theirs, granted he'll be paying for whatever they get but those were just small details.

"Majesty"

The soft voice of Remus gained the three's attention, the other stood there almost shy-like in his hand was a green book.

"Found one then?" said Harry.

Remus nods.

"Just one?"

Remus blinks, confused, and a little fearful that he had done something wrong.

"You can have more than one" Harry smiles, "in fact, I want you to pick out at least three more books" the Prince's smile grows when Remus disappears down the aisles an almost excited look on his face.

"Now then" Harry then said turning back to the brothers, "where were we?"

"The book" Sirius answers softly, voice laced with bewilderment.

"Yes, so, do you want it?"

* * *

The five leave the bookshop, Remus, Regulus, and Sirius now owners of several new books, books that were to be delivered to the castle. They then make their way to a clothing store, where Harry buys a new robe for Hermione. After that it was the Apothecary store, which Remus and Fenrir waited outside for the smell bothered their noses, and Harry made a note to bring Severus here with him next time. Store after store they went until finally they came to the sweets shop.

Fenrir who hadn't shown much interest in the shopping, had upon entering, made a beeline for the cake with Remus right behind him. Chuckling, Harry looked over to where Sirius and Regulus had seemed to have an interest in the chocolates they had on display. Pleased, the royal went to take a look around, perhaps they had those lemon drops Albus was so fond of today.

"I think Severus will like this" Remus says from where he was looking at a box of chocolate frogs.

Fenrir grunts as he looks at the round cakes on display, there was one that had chocolate frosting, and the other had white frosting with fresh looking strawberries. He wanted to get the chocolate one, but he knew that at least half of the Harem liked strawberries while the other half preferred chocolate himself included. Granted it probably wouldn't have matter because he could easily say that the cake was all for him, and no one would protest, but he was still an Alpha.

A little annoyed, Fenrir turns around and looks for the Prince, he frowns when he doesn't see the Royal.

"Remus" he then says, "do you know where the Prince went?"

Remus blinks then looks around the store frowning and shaking his head when he doesn't see their Master, he then watches as his Alpha goes over to the two brothers.

"Oye, Sirius, Regulus, do you know where the Prince went off to?"

Both brother look around, with brows furrowing they turned back to Fenrir. The Werewolf narrowed his eyes before leaving the store, the three quickly followed, only to collide with the large wolf's back when the other suddenly stopped in the middle of the doorway. Fenrir's nose flared trying to catch the Prince's scent, vaguely is he aware of Remus doing the same, and of the two others fidgeting. Finally, the Alpha catches a scent and follows it, all but shoving others out the way. They are passing an alley, when a body collides with Sirius.

"I'm sorr—Sirius! Oh, did I hurt you?"

Sirius says nothing, instead he stares at the bruises on the Prince's jaw and the dark and swollen eye, a commotion has him looking over Remus's shoulder to see four young men running they're way. At the sight of the Harem the men stop running, Sirius sees Remus tense, before his attention is taken by the bruises the men had all over their faces.

"You" says a young man who was alarmingly large, beady eyes looking at Remus, "you're the Bitch my father sold to the Prince"

Remus shuffles closer to Fenrir, who growls, it doesn't detour the young man who smirks and turns to his companions.

"They're the Prince's Harem, slaves; they aren't going to do anything"

The three men nod and advance towards them, more importantly the Prince, they don't get far. Fenrir moves between them, and snarls at the three before grabbing one by the throat and throws him. The young man goes flying, and lands hard onto the ground, the other two hesitant jumping when Fenrir turns his attention to them.

"Fenrir"

Fenrir stops and looks over at the Prince, the Prince moves passing Fenrir and the other two young man until he's standing in front of the leader of the group.

"Dudley, correct?" Harry said after a moment.

Dudley surprised that the Prince knew his name slowly nods.

"You attacked me, why?"

"Why? _Why? _You destroyed my father's business! And humiliated us!" Dudley sneers, "my father cannot find any kind of employment, we living on what I make working as a stable boy!"

Harry keeps his face neutral, he doesn't feel any kind of remorse for the boy and his father, he had seen the condition of the Slaves in Dudley's care, and Severus and Remus were the lucky ones it seems. He cannot let his emotions get the best of him, this situation required him to keep a cool help, it probably didn't help that he had kicked their arses moments before. Though none of them seemed very bright, so there may be an advantage.

"I apologize" Harry then says politely, "if you like, I can give your family some compensation for your troubles"

"We don't want your money!" Dudley spats.

"Then what do want?"

"You"

Harry blinks, "Me?"

Here Dudley smiles, it was full of teeth and not at all pleasant, "A Prince will sell well on the Slave Market"

This time there is a growl from both Remus and Fenrir.

"…I think, that could be a bit of a problem, not to mention I don't think Hermione will approve"

"It wasn't a request"

Harry raises a brow and pointy looks at the dark bruise on the other's cheek; it makes Dudley hesitant before his eyes to lit up with an idea.

"If we can't have you, then give us your Slaves"

Sirius and his brother tense, and Harry's eyes widen.

"We'll let you go in exchange for them"

Then the Prince said one word that shocked Sirius and Regulus.

"No"

It didn't end well.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Sirius looks up at the Prince who sat at the edge of the bed, they were in the Medical Wing, after the Prince had declined Dudley's offer, the young man had attacked the Prince. Despite Dudley's size the Prince had easily taken the man down, it had surprised Sirius and his brother but what surprised them more was that the Prince had declined the offer. It was obvious to all that if the Prince had said 'yes' and given the Slaves to Dudley, all would have been well (probably), but the Prince had said no.

"I'm fine, my Prince" Sirius answered.

"Are you sure?" Harry said, "because you look a little…lost, I suppose is the best word"

Sirius blinked unaware his face was making any expression.

"You were expecting me to say yes, weren't you" the Prince then said.

Sirius goes still; he looks at his Master and is surprised to find not anger, but a soft almost sad smile.

"Why?" Harry then asked.

Sirius doesn't answer, doesn't want to, to be honest. He doesn't want to cause anything to anger his Master, but he was confused and wanted answers. Looking over the Medical Wing, he sees his brother being looked over by Madame Pomfrey, the bed over he sees Fenrir and Remus talking quietly. The dark-haired Slave finds himself thinking over the Werewolf's behavior, the Alpha had _**protected**_ the Prince; put himself between the danger with no hesitation. He had _**even **_listened to the Prince.

He would have never had done that months earlier.

There was something about their Master; he had heard many of the castle staff call it genuine.

"…You" Sirius said after a moment, "didn't give us away"

"Did you want to go with Dudley?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Then there you go" the Prince shrugs, "granted Dudley and his father weren't nice people to begin with, and he and his friends attacked me first"

"We're Slaves"

"You're also people"

* * *

**_I know I said more of Fenrir and Remus, and then the Lestrange brothers, but I thought the last line was just a prefect ending for this chapter. Next chapter though, the Lestrange brothers!_**

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
